


you got daddy issues, and I do too

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Incest, Jealousy, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, this is so bad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ginny has a daddy kink at sixteen and Harry doesn't question it. But her persona does sway him to taking interest in their own little girl, who is keen to get in on the action.this is so bad, my second smut ever, written high. no beta. INCEST for real, it's bad. I don't condone this, I just wrote this for fun. Everyone is 18+ and consenting. if you don't like it, don't read it.





	you got daddy issues, and I do too

“Oh, _ Gin _ .” Harry’s voice hitches. It starts when he is seventeen and she is sixteen. They understand that anyone they know, is liable to die after that summer.  _ They _ could die. So naturally, the couple does what two teenagers with undeveloped, rational decision making skills would do. They fuck like rabbits. 

 

Whenever they can, wherever they can. He is old enough to use spells that will keep things quiet or get her wetter. They get it on in her childhood bedroom, the fields out back, one daring night he bent her over the counter. All of it is hot, and passionate. 

 

But when it starts, they reach a new animalistic level. 

 

Ginny is clawing at her headboard above her, with her legs spread butterfly style revealing the sweltering pink flower at her center. Harry’s strong hands push on her thighs, always trying to pull her apart further. He is stuffing her walls full with his thick, eight inches. His foreskin slips up and down and he can only let out broken moans. She is wetter and wetter by the second, and he can feel them both reaching their climax. Then it happens. 

 

“Oh,  _ daddy,  _ I’m gonna come,” the redhead whines, her toes curling as her eyes wrench shut. 

 

“H- _ uh! _ ?” Harry feels his cock twitch, and he bucks into her with reckless abandon as he comes. His hot load spurts into her and she screams up at the ceiling. 

 

“Oh, Godric, daddy, yes. Come in me, I love you. I love you, daddy.” He can feel her walls clenching tight, while she whines under him, squirming like he’s never seen bef and then the release as they both stop, panting.  

 

“Uh, Merlin... Gin, where did that come from?” Harry’s pushing himself off her, wiping at his sweaty chest. 

 

“I don’t know it just... Felt sexy. Was it weird?” She is as bad at hiding her blush as the rest of her family, especially when she is there before him, nude, freckles and all. 

 

“No, it was. Sexy. I mean I-, Shit I came... So hard.” Next to him on the handmade quilt Ginny straightens up. Her thin fingers wrap, interlocking with his own, and he squeezes her hand back. 

  
  


Maybe it’s taboo for your girlfriend to call you daddy, he doesn’t know if this is some issue Ginny might have with Arthur, or something she’s projecting on him, but he can’t be arsed to care. He loves the red curls that collect at the lips of her pussy, when he licks her there, he decides to call her kitten. He goes slow, from her weeping entrance to the tip of her swollen pink clit.

 

“You taste so good, kitten,” he sighs, his entire chin, lips and nose soaked with her juices. he hears her whining, holding her knees apart for him as he eats her on the desk.

 

“Thank you, daddy.” He feels himself warring with the zipper of his pants, his erection desperate to get out and fuck her. “But...” Her voice hesitates. “Will you say,  _ not  _ nice things to me. Daddy?” Harry pauses in his licking, his green eyes staring into her brown one’s curiously. 

 

“Like what, baby?” He takes so fingering her, as this is a conversation starter and he needs his mouth free for her. She’s blushing as she looks away. 

 

“You could, you know... Degrade me a little.” She can’t look directly at him, like this is mortifying to ask for. “I’d only ever be a whore for daddy.” Harry feels himself practically growl at these words. 

 

“Look at me, fingering your dripping cunt and you want to be my little  _ slut _ ?” His fingers brush against her inner wall, curling to her G-spot and her head throws back. “We’re going at it in a  _ classroom _ . At war time. You’re so cock hungry, you don’t even care, you just need it from daddy.” 

 

“ _ Yes _ . Please, fuck me, your fingers aren’t good enough.” Harry bites down on her thigh in protest, as if her words insult him. She yelps. “I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry. _ Daddy, just fuck me.” She cries. 

 

And he does. He forces her to stand and take him all at once, pushing his fingers into her mouth to be sucked on while Ginny moans so frequently it sounds as if she’s weeping. 

  
  


He never really gets to the source of it. After all, he never can explain why it turns him on so much to be called after her father. Why would she have a similar explanation? As they get older after the war, he sees that she’s still reverting to a sixteen year old Ginny, pouting for her daddy. 

 

And Merlin, it gets him every single time. They have two sons, in nearly the blink of an eye it seems. It makes sense, as Harry love to cum in her with wreckless abandon. He rubs it in her, calling her a cumslut.  _ That _ is why Harry James Potter has children. Because his wife is daddy’s hot little cumslut. Even with two sons, she always finds time to let him slip his fingers where they belong. 

 

She is putting the boys down for a nap, and Albus Severus is stamping his foot to fight against her. 

 

“Nap time, later!” He insists. 

 

“Come on, Gin, maybe we can let him stay up?” Harry hates to see him upset like this, and would always rather give in. 

 

“No, Albus Severus, go to bed right this instant. Daddy and I are going to go to bed.” Harry is ashamed that he stiffens at her words almost instantly. She doesn't call him daddy to the children unless she is in the mood. It is her silent signal to him, the kids don’t even pick up on. He is on her side to put them down to bed now, and it happens easily. 

 

They close the door behind them, putting all the proper wards around their boys room. And then Ginny blows him in the hallway. After years she has gotten adept at swallowing the whole thing down her throat. Choking on it, and Harry moans at the way her throat closes around him. 

 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth until you can’t talk, little girl.” Her brown eyes look up at him, doe like. As if she is innocent, with her tongue wiggling over the base of his dick. He can hear her choking, and the tears well up in her eyes as he grabs the back of her head and finishes. He comes down her throat, in her mouth, on her tongue, and across her face. Some of it drips to her tits, and he stares at his messy wife. Her eyes are wide, with a wild look, and she is trying to lick what she can off of her face. 

 

“I love you so much daddy.” All is well.

  
  


But Ginny has always been jealous about other women. And a daughter is explicit competition. She had been fine with two boys, but a little girl...

 

They would just have to be careful. Though she worried about any red headed girl with Weasley blood. They were always minx’s. She knew it.

 

When Lily Luna is six, they are playing in her pink bedroom, and she giggles lunging herself into her fathers arms. 

 

“Daddy can you-,”

 

“Oh no,” Ginny’s voice is maternal and high. She clips her daughter off. “No, no, no. Just call him dad.” She sees her daughters eyes, so much like her own, look confused back at her. But, she seems to agree, and continues on. She thinks that is the end of it.

  
  


Lily Luna is nineteen years old, and she still lives at home. She is the picture image of her mother at that age, and Harry can’t stand it. He does not let his eyes linger, when she insists on wearing only a T-shirt and her thin white panties. When Ginny finds her, she shouts. His daughter puts some clothes on, but he sees the red curls, just like her mothers. 

 

Ginny looks at him accusingly. “Daddy,” she simpers, lowering herself into his lap as he sits at the kitchen table. He’s already hard, and he boils with shame. She uses her wand to lock the door, and fucks him there in the kitchen. He clutches desperately at her nipples, and her curls brush against him. But when she calls him daddy, he feels himself slapping her ass. Harder than he ever has. 

 

“You’re filthy.” Harry’s eyes are shut tight, and neither of them know which of them he is speaking to. 

  
  


But Lily Luna is not stupid. When Albus was 13, he thought that parents didn’t have names other than mom and dad. He was telling some of their older cousins this, and his key evidence?  _ ‘I saw mum and dad doing it. Mum called him dad!’ _ There were snickers, from Teddy. They had never been discreet, but oh boy. 

 

They grew up and shuddered as they realized  _ daddy _ was different from dad. Lily saw her mother narrow her eyes at the school skirts getting shorter. Her push up bras. She didn’t know why her mother was so threatened until she once felt her dad’s green eyes focused so hard on her thigh highs he had been forced to wipe away drool.

 

Lily Luna was an adult, and she wanted a piece of daddy. 

 

Ginny is forced to leave for the World Cup coverage, and they all wave her off pleasantly enough. Perhaps she is a little worried, but nothing enough to stop her from leaving. Lily Luna is greatful. 

 

She waits, like a true lioness, stalking her prey. The first night she is gone, her and Harry are the last two awake. 

 

“Daddy, I think-,”

 

“Lily-love.” He has jumped up from his seat on the couch. “It’s... best you don’t call me that.” His hands have darted to his pockets, and she wonders if he thinks she won’t see the way he adjusts his cock under his belt. She went to Hogwarts and that is teenage boy move number  _ one _ . 

 

“Why? Because mum calls you that. You have some little daddy kink going?” Her voice is accusing, but none of it is untrue. He feels ashamed of himself, but it started before his daughter was even  _ born _ . It was not like that. But his cock is still growing, encouraged by his shame after so many years of it. 

 

“Lily-,” 

 

“You’re  _ my  _ daddy.” She says, in a possessive voice that is all too much like her mothers. “My real daddy.” The look in her eye is the same lustful look that Ginny gets, and the way her thighs fall open for him. He remembers her at that age, right at the time where he would fuck her raw. Up until she got pregnant. Twice. Then again. He was fighting against his belt, his wet tip brushing his abs. 

 

“Yes, I am but I just think because we use it in that context my  _ real _ daughter shouldn’t-,” 

 

“Can I drink daddy’s cum?” Lily Luna asks, falling to her knees and making her way across the carpeted living room. “Isn’t that how mum asks it? I’ll be just like her.  _ Better _ ?” Her voice is so silky and seductive. He knows this is what Ginny saw, from the moment their daughter launched into his arms. 

 

She reached his front, and began licking his stiff member through his pants. “I can see that you want to. Please, daddy?” 

 

“Oh, baby girl. You are just like your mother...” He sighs, his hand cupping her cheek. When she looks up at him, with false innocence he has to let her unbuckle his pants. She sucks him off in the middle of the living room, but his paranoia gets to them, and he sweeps her upstairs. 

 

“Are you a virgin, kitten?” He closes the door tight behind them, the spells to cancel their noise already in place. 

 

“No, daddy. I’m sorry, there were other boys who I-,”

 

“That’s okay, baby. We won’t talk about them though... You do deserve a spanking.” The way she bites her lip makes her look giddy, and she bends over his knee in the tiny shorts she wore to bed. Ginny had never been a physical punishment parent. Harry would not have been allowed to spank Lily Luna as a child. 

 

He pulls down her shorts and exposes her round ass to the cool air around them. 

 

“You know, your mother wasn’t a virgin when I first had her either.” He rubs in small circles, almost tickling her for a few moments, before he sharply pulls his hand back and spanks her. She lets out a small whimper. “I’m used to not being a first cock... But I’ll be the best you have in your life no matter where you go baby.” Even if he and Ginny had broken up, he had fucked her speechless enough times to be the one that got away. 

 

“Fuck me, daddy.” He spanks her again.

 

“Watch your mouth.” 

 

They are in his wedding bed, where he lays with Ginny each night. He should feel guilty, but he unwraps his daughter like a present, and pulls down his own pants.

 

“Daddy, you’re so big I never-,”

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk, and then we’ll never talk about this again baby girl.” He is jerking himself in his hand, looking her body up and down. He remembers when Ginny looked like that. She is still fit, but that isn’t the same as young. Before children. 

 

“Yes, daddy.” She lays back for him, and spreads her thighs open. First he wants to taste her, because he has to know. Her floral scent is just the same as Ginny’s, and he buries his nose on her clit. His sniffing turns her on, because no  _ boy  _ has ever been down there so enthusiastically before.

 

He eatsher out with gusto, making his daughter come undone on his tongue. She squirts in his face, sweet sticky juices and he licks that up further. She did not get that from her mother, and her face flushes in shame.

 

“Daddy I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-,”

 

“Don’t apologize, you taste so amazing. I love drinking you off your curls.” They are a sign his sweet daughter is a woman. He kisses her on the mouth, and she can taste what he means. It is not amazing to her, but on his mouth, she wants nothing else.

 

“Fuck me, daddy. Please.”

 

He burrows himself at her entrance and she sighs.

 

“My daddy is so much bigger than school boys-,  _ ah! _ ” He smacks her bare ass.

 

“Don’t talk about your other boys while daddy fucks his whore.” If Ginny had learned that one, it was best Lily did too, right away.

 

“Yes, daddy. Sorry, daddy.” 

 

“Good girl,” he slides all the way into her, and rocks against her. With every passing second, her walls clenching around him, he can feel himself getting closer. 

 

“You’re so tight, baby.”

 

“Tighter than mummy?” He slaps her on the bottom again and she whines.

 

“We don’t talk about her either, princess.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll be your good, quiet, little whore. I won’t even make a sound when I come, daddy.” She shakes her head, talking in a small voice and biting her lip. Her eyes close tightly as she rocks against him, holding in her small noises.

 

“Don’t hold in your noises, baby.” Harry tells her, lifting her back off the bed to press their chests together as he fucks her. Her head lolls back, like she’s a limp doll there for his disposal. He’s sweating on his chest and he knows he won’t last. “I wanna hear how my little girl sounds, please baby. Daddy gave you his cock, let him hear you.” 

 

Lily Luna gets more and more worked up, and he can tell she's not even trying to restrain her pants as her hips grind in time with him. Her grunts are rhythmic now as he goes in and out of her, until finally, his load comes undone completely.

 

He pushes as far as he can into her, sucking on her neck as he does, and he listens to her scream.

 

“Yes, daddy, oh my  _ god! _ I love you,  _ ah!” _ His daughter is just as good as her mother, and Harry will die satisfied knowing he raised her right. 

 

“Good girl.” He sighs, sliding out of her, and rubbing himself into her throbbing, red, overstimulated pussy. 

 

“Am I your little whore?”

 

“Of course baby.” He locks eyes with her as he licks what remain of their cum off his hand and then cuddles up next to her. 

  
  


When Ginny finds them in the morning, she sighs. It had been coming all along. Daddy’s and their little girls. Always. Setting her bag aside, she looks at her little whore covered in hickies. And daddy. Her hand dips down under her waistband, rubbing over her clit. She’s already getting wet. She covers her mouth to stifle her whines as her fingers manipulate her sweet spot, looking at the mirror image of herself and Harry. Herself and Arthur. Arthur and Molly. 

 

Daddies. And Their little girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just have an idea and it takes you. i want to write more smut, and i'm trying to learn. this is just fiction.


End file.
